battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Mayakovsky
Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky (Дмитрий Маяковский) is a character in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign. He is a playable character and the secondary protagonist (the main being Henry Blackburn) of the story. Biography Main Objective .]] He is a Russian agent that attempts to stop the People's Liberation and Resistance operatives from detonating a nuclear bomb in the heart of Paris. According to articles, Dimitri is a "cleaner" for the Russian intelligence agency, GRU. He'll do whatever it takes to complete the mission. Mayakovsky used to be part of the Russian Spetsnaz and was part of the Vympel Unit. Kaffarov On November 8, 2014, Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir participated in a GRU operation in Northern Iran to capture Amir Kaffarov, a Russian arms dealer, who stole three suitcase-sized nukes from the Russian government and sold them to a man named Solomon. After infiltrating Kaffarov's villa and battling through his bodyguards, Dima manages to capture Kaffarov as he was about to make an escape via a Ka-60 Kasatka. Dima was able to extract from him information about Solomon's plan to bring the United States and Russia to war with each other, by detonating the nukes in Paris and New York, which would happen "very soon". Comrades Dima later encounters Sgt. Henry Blackburn, who was too late to capture Kaffarov alive, and tells him about Solomon and the nukes. He convinces Blackburn to work together to stop the attack in New York, while Dima and his comrades attempt to stop the attack in Paris. Dima's mission in Paris ends in failure, and as a result, he is diagnosed with radiation poisoning, Dima is starting to show the early symptoms of it; this is shown by the peeling of skin on his forehead. Trivia *Dima, Vladimir and Kiril are the only characters who speak Russian in the missions "Comrades" and "Kaffarov," barring the one line that Kaffarov himself says. However, in "Kaffarov" when he meets Blackburn, he speaks in English. *His 3rd person model is the Russian Recon outfit, minus the headset and balaclava *Dima's character model and likeness is portrayed by Oleg Taktarov while his voice done by Andre Sogliuzzo. *In the mission "Kaffarov" He is seen in first person wearing an olive green Gorka suit, but when Blackburn encounters him he is wearing a black sweater. **In the mission "Comrades", he wears the same suit in first person view, even though his teammates wear black op sweaters. **At the end of mission "Kaffarov", when you play as Blackburn, you can see him in the black ops suit, what Vladimir wears too. *Dima, in retrospective, is the only playable character to meet and talk with another playable character - Henry Blackburn. *Before the events of Battlefield 3, Dima trained Solomon after finding him fighting the Soviets during the Soviet-Afghan War. *According to Battlefield 3: The Russian, Dima trained the Iranian Revolutionary Guard. *Dima is fluent in English, Arabic, Farsi, and French, and his native language, Russian. ca:Dmitri Mayakovsky ru:Дмитрий Маяковский Category:Characters of Battlefield 3 Category:Characters Category:Battlefield 3